


I Know

by burninginfandomhell



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Other, bi! Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninginfandomhell/pseuds/burninginfandomhell
Summary: Jake comes out to his iconic gay dad





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I just...rlly love their father son thing

Jake rapped on Captain Holt’s doorframe twice, trying to keep his hands steady. “Heeeeyyyyyy, _mon capitaine_. How goes it?”

  
Raymond looked up from his paperwork, half-amused. “What is it, detective?”

  
Jake laughed nervously, fully entered the room, and closed the door behind him. “Well, I have something to talk to you about.”

  
His interest finally piqued, Holt removed his glasses and folded his hands. Gesturing to the chair across from his desk, he said, “Please, sit.”

  
Jake obliged. “Okay, now, I know this is probably a shock to you, but I kind of view you as a father figure.”

  
“Not at all. You make it extremely apparent. I view you as the son I never had.”

  
Jake shuddered with joy, his eyes soft, his smile beaming. “Really?”

  
“Yes. Now, what is the matter at hand?”

  
After he regained composure, he said, “Um, well, it’s not so much an _issue_ as it is a _confession_ , but I don’t know how I’d say this to my biological parents, and I–“

  
“Jacob. On with it.”

  
Jake drew in a shaky breath. “Alright, here goes. Da-Holt. Holt. Definitely wasn’t going to say Dad. Holt, I’m b...”

  
The word was lodged in his throat, gripping for dear life, refusing to release.

  
“I’m b–!”

  
“You’re bloated? Befuddled? Bewitched?”

  
“No! I’m bisexual!”

  
Saying it left Jake’s mouth feeling hollow. The word, the impossible word, was finally out in the universe. Torn from his lips and thrown into the abyss.

  
He could suppose he had known this about himself for quite a while and just didn’t realize. Rosa’s coming out had given all of his fears and feelings and mannerisms a _meaning_. It was surreal. Sure, he had known what bisexuality _was_ , but it had always appeared in the abstract, never manifested within Jake’s life.

  
But after whispering it to himself one day in the shower, it was like watching his entire life on replay, except now every single thing made sense. His joint crushes on Kelly Kapowski from Saved By The Bell along with everyone in the Backstreet Boys, how hard he had had to convince himself that he _must be straight_ because he had fallen in love with plenty of women (and was married to the greatest one in the world, Amy Santiago), his confusing and wild attraction for practically everything with a pulse back in high school, hell, all of it.

  
And then he instantly just knew. He knew that that was who he was.

 

Jake couldn’t bring himself to look up at Holt. Of course he’d be supportive, he was gay and a pretty huge advocate for equal rights, but the vulnerability still felt strange.

  
Tears welled in Jake’s eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Come here, Jacob.”

  
Jake stood up and hugged his captain. He laughed through a sob, pushing away tears. “Sorry, I’m getting your shirt wet.”

  
“Nonsense, Peralta. It’s alright.”

  
Jake sighed. “I know you’re not really my dad, but...I love you.”

  
Holt fought back his tears best he could, but a few still managed to leak out. He kissed the top of Jake’s head. “I know.”

  
Jake’s eyes lit up and he gasped sharply. “Are you making a Star Wars reference?!”

  
Holt raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps...now get back to work.”

  
Jake’s face locked itself into an inerasable smile.

“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> JAKE IS BISEXUAL AND I WILL BELIEVE THAT UNTIL I AM 6 FEET UNDER
> 
> (comments appreciated)


End file.
